


Things You Learn in Books

by ninhursag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, My First SPN Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learns how to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Learn in Books

**Author's Note:**

> About 600 words. It's the story of young teenage Sam Winchester and a girl. Any more and the intro would be longer than the story.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
pleased  
---|---  
**Current music:** | Cherrybomb  
**Entry tags:** |  [supernatural](http://vaingirlfic.livejournal.com/tag/supernatural)  
  
 

This. It's like something out of a book. Right down to the faintly cinnamony scent of Marjorie's perfume.

In fact, a book is where Sam got the idea. Act dumb, smile big, ask for help with your math homework. And then you got the hot girl in the front row to come on over and tutor you. A completely great plan, especially because he hasn't even been at this school long enough for anyone to know if he's smart or lumpy brained as like... Dean or something, and Sam knows it.

Especially because Dean would scoff and say you couldn't learn anything practical from books.

Also, there's the skirt. Short little plaid school girl skirt, and it's kind of shocking people wear those outside of Dean's porn stash. Porn that Sam would never watch, of course, because it's boring shit. He knows this instinctively, not because he's watched all of it to verify that or anything.

Duh.

Anyway, this is different, Sam tells himself as he licks his lips. Because they're dry. Watches Marjorie adjust her glasses and her skirt.

The only problem is not being totally clear on what part comes next. Dean would know of course, but asking for advice there would be… no. Not even going there. The rest of his life being teased was not even worth it and Sam flinches the thought away.

So here was Sam, alone and unadvised, sitting on the edge of his bed, a lot further from Marjorie Welkins then he ever wanted to be. At least there was that skirt. A skirt that hitches up intriguingly high when she sits crosslegged, even though the algebra book on her lap is in the way of him seeing anywhere good. And she smiles.

She has a really pretty smile, does Marjorie, wide and white, against red, red lips and it make Sam smile back at her, temporarily forgetting he is trying to- not look up her skirt, because looking up her skirt is the sort of thing that would only work for Dean. He can't see anything from this angle anyway, and he could crane his neck trying.

"Hey, so the x and y variable here is-" she says, still smiling. Sam nods, fervently, and lets her voice kind of trail off in his head, especially since he's already gotten through this unit on his own, like at his last school. Same textbook and everything, weirdly enough.

"And that's why you have to put the dog in the underwear with the polka dots," Marjorie finishes, evil grin not budging an inch. Not that Sam is too busy craning his next not to notice when the grin breaks into outright laughter. "And you are not listening to a word I say, Sam Winchester."

"Hmm? What?" he blinks, distracted by the sound of his name and her laughing. "Sure I was. It's pi."

"Um." It's Marjorie's turn to look confused, pretty red mouth twisted into a little moue. "Right. What's pi?"

"The answer. And I think you look really pretty today." He gives a helpless little shift of shoulders, because honestly, he's kind of fucked anyway, and this kind of thing works for Dean. He widens his eyes a bit too, because that can't hurt, can it?

Which is when she shakes her head, shrugs, and leans in to kiss him. Not strictly his first kiss.

Okay maybe. With a girl.

Anyway, her mouth is something Sam can definitely get behind, and the next thing, he's half on his knees, hands cupped against the back of her neck, and she tastes like cinnamon too and his hands are sliding under her skirt. She pushes them up further, her fingers soft and urgent

Ha. So much for useless books. The self help section of the library did work.

Sam doesn't answer when Marjorie asks him what's so funny, he just tugs her into his lap and keeps kissing, exactly like he knows what he's doing.


End file.
